deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BonBooker/Skye Jordan.
In the year 2037, technolgy was at it's peak, but not for it's own good, a virus broke out due to the vast amount of radiation, and ear broke out, Skye Jordan was an ordinary travelling doctor who cured people after an antidote he found, but one day when he was cuBacring someone, he him self had caught the virus, he knew he had not long to live, and he had Virus K, the worst type of the virus, as it was uncurable, there was only one solution, one he thought he was not going to survive it..... He mixed his cure along with a unknown substance, and entered a dream state, in there he met Asuna, a talking sword who would become his greatest companion, there, he slayed many demons from the nightmare world until he could become concious again, eventullay, he found the ruler of Nightmare World, and had trouble slaying him, until he parted his own energy into Asuna, and slayed the Nightmare King, then, after the defeat, he woke up, but not as he was before, he did not have Virus K anymore, but he had a change in appreance, but mostly, he saw Asuna, his talking blade, next to him, he picked her up and continued on his journey to heal the sick, but has even went on more different adventures with her... Hi guys, Bon here, so, basically, this is my OC for a future Death Battle, I had him for good while, but only recently revied him. So, can you give me your thoughts on him? 'Histroy' Mentioned Above :P Backround Information. Name: Skyelaton 'Skye' Jordan Age: 29 Height: 6.4 Ft Graduate of Ze Ubermenchs Medical School (Seriously) Get's easliy pestered Afraid of Giant Dog-Birds (Exsists in the Nightmare World) Asuna Talking Sword Main Weapon of Choice Shoots Various Beams Very durable, but has been destoryed before Pure Shield First discoverd hidden away by Skye during his second trip through the Nightmare World Is made out of pure energy Blocks most attack Defelcts attacks formed by evil Can be disengrated by enough evil magic, but will leave off a huge explosion Bows Wide arsenal of bows which can be summoned by Asuna include: Light Bows Dark Bows Elemental Bows Screeching Bows Healing Bows Feats Survived and Defeated the Nightmare World on three Different occasions Survived Virus K Was able to slice the Scotson Ball in half, which is a ball of energy that is compiled of Dark Energy that can destroy planets Has been implaed 17 different times, 7 times in the chest, 9 in the stomach, and once in the tesitcurlar area (a.k.a his balls :P) Has fallen off a building and resumed the fight with even better skills then before (Don't ask me whym it's hard to explain) Weaknesses and Faults Can get hot-headed easily, which can put him off attacks, and his deadliest attacks need full concetration Quite Slow Due to all the times he has been impaled, needs a minor abilty boost generator Skye.png|Skye WIth Asuna.png|Skye (With Asuna) Skyester.png Category:Blog posts